


Ахау

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Так и будешь всю ночь стоять?





	Ахау

— Так и будешь всю ночь стоять?

Учу едва поворачивает голову в ее сторону. В отблесках язычков пламени очага, пляшущих по стенам хижины, шрамы от ожогов на его лице глубокими тенями врезаются в кожу. Сидя на мягком пестром коврике из шерсти ламы и подтянув к себе колени, Унурату расчесывает волосы.

— Буду, ахау. Сколько потребуется, пока ты не прикажешь иного. 

Унурату задумчиво смотрит на него. После смерти Сайри вся королевская гвардия перешла во власть Кукулькана; после неоднократных попыток Амару подстроить смерть Унурату так, чтобы походила на случайность или результат горя и тоски по мужу — один Учу остался верен прежнему королю и его семье. 

— Даже если это потребует ослабить мою охрану?

— Твоя охрана всегда в строю, ахау, нравится тебе это или нет.

Конечно, ей это нравится. Учу всегда ей нравился — а сейчас, когда он проводит рядом с ней сутки напролет, не сомкнув глаз, хоть она и сама легко может справиться с двумя-тремя воинами и всегда хранит в доступной близости нож, — такая преданность щемит ей сердце.

— Ты устал. Иди сюда. — Закончив приготовления ко сну, Унурату похлопывает ладонью по коврику рядом с собой и ложится на бок. 

Поколебавшись с мгновение, Учу оставляет свой пост и подходит к ней. Затем аккуратно присаживается, согнув колени, и Унурату ловит себя на желании прикоснуться к его красивым сильным ногам. У многих мужчин Пайтити почти нет волос на теле — наследие предков, ставшее символом чистоты, — и Учу не исключение. Он сидит ровно, выпрямив спину, скрестив ноги и положив ладони на колени, и Унурату может рассмотреть каждую мышцу на его напряженном сухом теле.

— Ляг, пожалуйста, так твоей ахау будет спокойнее на душе. — Она касается его плеча и замечает, как по его телу пробегает легкая дрожь. Он опускается на спину, заложив руки за голову, вытягивает ноги. Косится на нее здоровым глазом, но Унурату лежит слева от него. 

Она протягивает руку к его правой щеке и поворачивает лицом к себе, придвинувшись ближе, ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по шрамам под слепым глазом, и прижимается лбом к его лбу. 

— Спасибо, Учу. 

Он едва улыбается ей в ответ, и после того, как она долго, неторопливо, нежно и глубоко целует его, а потом закрывает глаза и засыпает — снова упирается взглядом в потолок над входом в хижину и лежит так всю ночь, не сомкнув глаз.


End file.
